dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Rising Survivors
, Sophie Richard, Aaron Swoop, and Burt Thompson.]] __TOC__ Saveable Survivors There are 49 savable survivors in Dead Rising. Survivors are listed in the order in which they can be saved. Other Survivors In addition to the survivors listed above, there are 11 people in the Entrance Plaza before the zombies break in can be photographed and will count towards the Portraiture and Census Taker achievements. Several other characters, including Brad, Jessie, Dr. Barnaby, Ed DeLuca (the helicopter pilot) and Otis, will also be included in the Survivor count in some game endings. Escort Tips Don't lead, follow: Unfortunately, the Dead Rising Artificial Intelligence is terrible. This makes escorting survivors a little frustrating when they continuously get attacked by zombies. Survivors frequently get surrounded by large packs of zombies which they can't handle, leading to their gruesome death, unless you backtrack and try to rescue them, which is not a very good use of Frank's limit time. Survivors joining by conversation To get survivors to join Frank, Frank has to talk to them with (use ), sometimes there are several parts of the conversation, requiring pressing several times. Leah Stein is a good example of having to repeatedly press the button. There will then be a large message that the survivor has joined.Dead Rising Survivor List, GameFAQs, (October 8, 2006). Calling survivors Pressing will call the survivors to come to Frank. Use the goal way point command Use the goal command to tell the survivors where to gather, by holding and pressing the button on the location you want the survivors to gather, such as a door leading into the next area. Once at the way point, the survivors will call for Frank repeatedly, which is confusing because survivors also call Frank when they are under attack. Assisting survivors Frank can assist some survivors. Just stand next to a survivor and if Frank can assist, "Carry", "Give Shoulder", or "Hold Hands" will appear, press . Giving survivors food or weapons Frank can give certain weapons to survivors, like a lead pipe, shotgun, or small chainsaw. Survivors will not accept big weapons, such as barbells, trash cans, benches, or any two handed weapon that Frank cannot store in his inventory and has to drop to pick something else up. Frank also can also give food to survivors and they will eat it to regain their health. Survivors who can receive assistant cannot accept weapon items but will accept food to eat. Survivors under attack When a survivor is under attack by a zombie, they will call out your name repeatedly until Frank comes to help them. Be careful when using weapons to rescue survivors, as it is very easy to hit the survivor. Leaving survivors behind When a survivor is off-screen, there is a small rectangle on the side of the screen where the survivor is. Inside the small rectangle will be the survivor and what they are doing. Under this survivor image is the survivor's health bar and name. If the survivor is too far away from Frank, the name and life bar will not appear under the survivor mini-image. Survivors left behind in another load screen area will have their name on the lower left area of the screen. Their health will slowly deplete until Frank goes back and get them. Also, if you actually see a unannounced or scoop survivors name on screen with their green life bar and leave the area without talking to them, their health will still slowly deplete as well. Example: Jeff Meyer and Natalie Meyer die 35 game minutes (3 minutes real time) after Franks sees and hears Jeff or Natalie. Frank didn't even need to talk to Jeff or Natalie only hear them, for them to die when Frank goes to another load screen. Hearing survivors Simply hearing a survivor's cries for help can cause the survivor to beginning to die if Frank leaves to another load screen. If a survivor's time limit bar on Frank's watch screen immediately changes from blue, yellow, or red to a small white block, these means that the survivor will die if Frank leaves to another load screen for too long (around 35 game minutes). For example, Burt Thompson, one of the Barricade Pair survivors who is in the middle of Weber's Garments, can start to have his life drain when Frank leaves Al Fresca Plaza because Frank walked to close to the entrance of Weber's Garments, activating Burt, but not Aaron, who is in back of the store. Frank does not even need to touch any of the furniture blocking the entrance for Burt to begin to die when Frank leaves Al Fresca Plaza, a close proximity to Weber's Garments is enough. Entering Leisure Park during the unannounced scoop Prisoners is the same, even if Sophie is across the park, Frank will always hear Sophie scream, so if he goes inside and leaves her unattended, she will die in about 35 game minutes. As long as Frank stays in the area, the time is suspended. As long as Frank does not leave to another load screen, the survivor's life will not drain and the survivor will not die in 35 game minutes. Eight survivor rule Frank can only escort 8 survivors at once, Otis will not call about a scoop if Frank has the maximum amount of survivors or if the number of survivors in the active scoops plus the number of current survivors in your party equal more than 8. This includes unannounced and scoops which Frank never answered. If Frank has the potential to rescue a survivor, that survivor is counted toward the eight survivor rule. This rule first comes into effect with Shadow Of The North Plaza which is normally available for the first time on Day 1, September 19, 11pm. There are ten scoops before Shadow Of The North Plaza, seven of those are can be active with 8 savable survivors at 11pm. |valign=top|There are three missions before Shadow Of The North Plaza which are irrelevant to the eight survivor rule: |} Dead rising day 01 2250 wait shadow.png|Waiting for Shadow Of The North Plaza call at 10:50 pm, the call normally is at 11:00 pm. Dead rising day 01 2305 no call.png|No call from Otis about the Shadow Of The North Plaza scoop at 11:05 pm Dead rising day 01 2345 south.png|In another game, at 11:47 pm, only after Leah has been killed, does Otis call about Shadow Of The North Plaza. File:Dead_rising_day_01_2348_south_added.png|11:48 pm, Shadow Of The North Plaza added. Dead rising day 02 0346 Barricade.png|In yet another game, Barricade Pair at Day 2, September 18, 3:46 am. Dead rising day 02 0400 Barricade (2).png|Barricade Pair expires, Day 2, September 18, 4:00 am, as it expires Otis calls about Shadow Of The North Plaza Dead rising day 02 0405 shadow added.png| Shadow Of The North Plaza added, screen shot at Day 2, September 18, 4:05 am. Dead rising day 1 2252 shadow with sophie.png| After rescuing Sophie.... Dead rising day 1 2305 shadow with sophie.png| ...Frank does not receive Otis's call for Shadow Of The North Plaza at 11:00 pm because he is in the security room. Dead rising day 1 2321 south arrives.png|When Frank travels down to the Warehouse he receives the Shadow Of The North Plaza call. Dead rising day 1 2253 shadow no call leah still active.png|Awaiting call from Otis, Frank never responded to the call for A Mother's Lament Dead rising day 1 2305 shadow no call leah still active.png|Even though Frank has not responded to Otis's A Mother's Lament call, Frank still does not receive the call for Shadow Of The North Plaza Security room The goal is to get the survivor(s) back to the security room. To get back to the security room, the survivor has to jump up on the ledge to go through the airduct. Often it is very difficult to get survivors to jump up. If Frank runs to the air duct and presses the survivors will all get stuck at the ledge, trying to jump up all at once. One option is to set a way point at the air duct ( + ). Then jump down to the rooftop and push the survivors until they each jump up. Trivia * If Frank hits a survivor enough, occasionally the purple message, "name has defected" will flash, and the survivor will attack Frank and no longer follow Frank to the security room and will not rejoin.Defecting, gamespot forum, (October 26, 2008). Any survivor killed by a zombie comes back as a zombie, a death cutscene is shown, showing them being killed by the zombies. Here zombie Greg Simpson is biting Frank. Frank's notebook will also list the survivor as "undead". Another death cutscene may involve the survivor committing suicide by pulling out a handgun they may not have previously had. For example, if Gordon Stalworth is overrun by a zombie horde, this cutscene may trigger, no matter how high his health is. If a survivor dies for any other reason, then the survivor will simply die, and be labeled as "dead" in Frank's Notebook. after being hit by paint.]] Survivors, like zombies (but unlike Security Forces) can be effected by joke weapons like paint. But they are not effected by weapons which can make zombies slip and fall. * At 10:00pm, the moment when the lights go off in the mall, many of the survivors will sit down putting their heads between their legs. They don't actually go to sleep though, as their eyes are still open. All of the survivors simultaneously stand up at 5:00am. Video thumb|300px|right|Death of Ross, Tanya and Aaron. Including Aaron's suicide. Images Dead rising greg as zombie (3).png|Greg Simpson as a zombie, note the hunk of meat in his hand. Dead rising greg as zombie.png Dead rising greg as zombie (4).png Dead rising greg as zombie (5).png Dead rising greg as zombie (6).png Dead rising saving 5 survivors at once early game bill burt leha sophia aaron.png File:Dead_rising_survivors_japenese_and_greg_(3).png|Greg Simpson, Yuu Tanaka, and Shinji Kitano. Notes See also External links * Dead Rising Survivor List, Gamefaqs.com, (October 8, 2006).